


A Gift from Austria

by writing_in_the_dark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bossy Austria, cheap Austria, established Germancest, this story holds no historical value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_the_dark/pseuds/writing_in_the_dark
Summary: Austria is cheap, and everyone knows it. If you’re very lucky, he’ll give you a gift he spent no money on, as Prussia knows and Germany finds out after the party celebrating German unity.tl;dr: Germany + Prussia -> Austria double anal penetration





	A Gift from Austria

It’s 1990, and Austria still has the reputation of being cheap, over a century after the economic conditions that initially made his frugality necessary. He’s known to give inappropriately inexpensive gifts, even on momentous occasions, such as weddings and war-ending treaties.

As a result, when France insists the German brothers throw a party to celebrate their unity, the man who decided to once again answer to the name Prussia is not expecting much from Austria’s gift. It will probably be insultingly chintzy, at best. Prussia wouldn’t be surprised if Austria shows up empty-handed, but he also doesn’t care. He’s only having the party to get France to shut up about it. He’s just glad to be back with his brother.

Germany is unaware they will be receiving any gifts. He’s just happy to have his brother back by his side, even if he no longer represents a country.

The day of the party arrives, and many of the nations of the world gather at Germany’s house, congratulating the formerly-separated brothers on their reunion. Most of the guests bring gifts, with a lot of the gifts being the cuisine each country is known for, which neither brother would ever complain about.

Fairly late into the party, few guests remain. Austria approaches the brothers and gives them his best wishes on their unity. Then, uncharacteristically, he says, “Ask me how much I spent on your gift.”

Germany is completely confused. There’s basically no chance Austria spent more than a minimal amount on a gift. Austria doesn’t like having his cheapness rubbed in his face, so he can’t imagine the purpose of the question.

Prussia isn’t the least bit confused. He humors Austria, asking, “How much did you spend on our gift?”

“Nothing,” Austria answers. He seems neither ashamed nor proud. It’s just a statement of fact, apparently, and now Germany is even more confused.

Prussia’s mouth turns into an evil grin that scares his brother. “When are you going to give us our gift?”

Austria pushes up his glasses, more to hide his embarrassment than because they need to be adjusted, and answers, “When the other guests are gone.”

An hour later, all the guests aside from Austria have gone home. “Gift time!” Prussia yells gleefully, grabbing his brother and Austria by the hand and dragging them upstairs.

The men are rushed into the master bedroom by Prussia, and Germany wants to know what’s going on. He opens his mouth to ask, but Austria points a finger in his face and orders, “No talking.”

“Kesesese,” Prussia laughs.

The finger points in his face. “That goes for you, too.”

Austria looks Germany up and down, and then does the same to Prussia. He turns to Germany, points at the bed and commands, “Sit down.”

Germany would demand a reason, but Prussia’s grin has doubled in size, so he must be comfortable with whatever’s going on. Plus, sitting on the bed is nothing objectionable. He complies with the command.

To Germany’s surprise, the moment he gets comfortable, Austria pushes Prussia onto his back on the bed next to him and climbs on top of Prussia, straddling him. Austria takes his glasses off and sets them on the nightstand, and he and Prussia start making out.

Germany suddenly wishes he was anywhere but here. He looks away, toward the window, but Austria breaks the kiss with Prussia long enough to give the directive, “Watch us.”

Germany pulls his eyes back to the action on the other side of the bed. His brother is sticking out his tongue, and Austria is sucking on it, pulling it in between his lips, making wet, lewd sounds.

It makes Germany’s mouth feel dry. He swallows hard, trying to rid himself of the cottonmouth sensation. It’s been decades since he was last kissed. He’s disappointed by what he’s seeing, as he had hoped he would be the one kissing his brother right about now, not Austria. Feeling sorry for himself gets disrupted when Austria leans over, puts his left hand on the side of his face, and kisses him, significantly more gently than he had been kissing Prussia. Austria is a much better kisser than Germany would ever have guessed him to be.

While Austria kisses Germany, he reaches underneath his own crotch to touch Prussia through his pants. Prussia bucks up into the touch, moaning lightly.

Austria’s multitasking increases, as he strokes Prussia to painful hardness with his right hand, kisses Germany, and skillfully unbuttons Germany’s shirt with his left hand. Undoing buttons with one hand is slow work, and Germany doesn't have the patience for it at the moment. He unbuttons the remainder himself and discards his shirt on the floor. The kiss gets broken when Germany pulls his undershirt over his head, and Austria takes the opportunity to order him, “Undress me.”

Germany throws his own undershirt on the floor. His hands go to work on Austria’s shirt buttons, and his tongue goes to work, licking every part of the interior of Austria’s mouth.

Austria slips his right hand down the front of Prussia’s pants and teasingly runs his fingers along Prussia’s hard length. Prussia’s hands grip harder onto Austria’s thighs, yearning for more contact.

Thanks to Germany, Austria’s cravat, shirt and undershirt are soon on the floor. Austria breaks his kiss with Germany, so Germany can take on the task of removing the clothes from Austria’s bottom half. Germany undoes the button and zipper, and Austria cooperates by lying flat on his stomach on top of Prussia. While Germany pulls the clothing over Austria’s ass and hips and down off of his legs, Prussia takes advantage of the opportunity to put a hand on the back of Austria’s head and pull him in for a hard kiss.

With all of Austria’s clothing, patched boxer shorts and all, on the floor, he breaks his kiss with Prussia and sits up again.

“Get undressed, both of you,” Austria orders. It’s impossible for Prussia to follow the order while being straddled, so Austria moves down to the foot of the bed, giving Prussia room to move.

Prussia is now grinning like a maniac. As he disrobes, he imagines maybe Austria is going to allow him and West to tag team him. If so, he wants to go first. Or maybe Austria will let himself be spit-roasted. If that’s the case, Prussia wants to be the one taking him from behind, while his brother fucks his mouth. Both of those scenarios sound awesome to him.

Germany is not complaining as he frees his erection from his now-uncomfortable pants, but he had hoped this evening would be spent making love to his brother. He’s unable to add Austria to the equation in a way that makes sense. He hopes he isn’t just here to sit on the sidelines while the other two go at it, but it looks like that might be what’s happening.

“Lie down, with the top half of your back against the headboard,” Austria orders Prussia. When Prussia is where he was told to be, Austria straddles his lap, facing away from him, and wastes no time reaching for Prussia’s impressive erection, guiding it to his hole, and slowly sliding down on it.

“ _Hnn_ ,” Austria moans. “Don’t move,” he requests of the man below him. He closes his eyes and starts sliding up and down slowly, grasping Prussia’s thighs for balance.

Prussia is usually making some kind of face meant to antagonize others, but right now, his head is tilted back, his eyes are closed, and his lips are parted in pleasure. Germany thinks watching this display without being touched might be more of a turn-on than being touched by either of the other men in the room. He’s beyond hard, so he starts stroking himself.

Austria must hear it, because he orders, without opening his eyes, “Stop that.”

Germany begrudgingly refrains from touching himself.

Austria stops sliding up and down and instructs Prussia, “Hold me open. Let your little brother in alongside you.”

Prussia’s mouth reverts to a manic grin. This is much better than either of the scenarios he dreamed up. He does as told, gripping just above the back of Austria’s knees and holding his legs wide open. Austria leans back against Prussia’s chest, giving Germany plenty of room to join in.

Germany comes over, sitting on his knees between Austria’s and his brother’s legs, and takes in the sight before him. His brother’s purplish, engorged length is stretching Austria’s beautiful red hole to its limit. He swears he can see both the hole and the length twitching slightly, as if in anticipation of what’s coming, growing restless while waiting for him to join. The sight is only made more appealing by the shiny, clear liquid leaking out of Austria. Germany supposes he must have prepared himself for this beforehand.

He watches as Austria’s hole involuntarily contracts around his brother, causing Prussia to moan and buck upward, pushing ever deeper. This, in turn, causes Austria to moan.

“Hurry up. Put it in,” Austria implores Germany breathily, his voice edging closer to breaking into a moan with every word spoken.

Germany cautiously moves forward. Even with the lube, he’s honestly a little bit afraid of splitting Austria open, especially given that no stretching was done. Still, Austria’s violet eyes, pupils blown wide in a mix of pain and pleasure, beckon him.

Germany bends down and drags his tongue around as much of the taut rim as he can reach, causing both of the other men to moan. He drags the tongue down farther, gently draws one of his brother’s balls into his mouth, and reaches out with one hand to caress Austria’s neglected and barely-half-hard cock. Again, both men respond with moans. Germany releases Prussian royalty from his mouth and drags his tongue all the way up Austria’s stomach, taking a moment to lap around his left nipple, and continuing up his chest and neck to his beauty mark.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Austria moans.

Germany kisses Austria’s lips and asks quietly, “Are you sure? You’re already pretty full.”

Austria opens his mouth, like he’s going to chastise Germany for speaking, but he seems unable to get the words to come out. He simply nods instead.

Germany gets himself in place and pushes in very, very slowly. It’s an incredibly tight squeeze. It takes a full minute to get just the head in. Austria’s chest is heaving with pained, uneven breaths.

Germany pushes a little farther, and Austria’s whole body spasms. Austria screams, “ _Mmm…Ahh!_ ”

Germany stops and gently brushes aside the hair that is matted against Austria’s sweaty forehead. He gives Austria’s cock a few loving strokes, and that seems to help. He can feel the pressure ease up, so he goes the rest of the way in.

Austria squeezes his eyes shut in discomfort, so Germany doesn’t move, giving the man a moment to acclimate to being stretched wide and stuffed full. When Austria starts moving his hips of his own accord, Germany takes it as a sign he can move.

Slowly and gently, Germany pulls partway out and pushes back in. Almost in unison, all three men moan. Germany is fascinated to feel his cock rubbing against his brother’s while both of them are inside another man. It feels amazing, like nothing he’s felt before. He repeats the process, thrusting slowly. Each time, the sounds of pleasure increase.

It doesn’t take long for the German brothers to reach release. Germany cums with loud moans, “ _Ahh! Ahh!_ ” while Prussia cums calling for his brother, “Fuck, yes, West!”

Germany pulls out slowly, his cock covered in his and his brother’s seed. Prussia puts his hands on Austria’s waist and helps him lift himself up. Austria whimpers at the sensation of quickly going from completely stretched to empty.

A stream of white flows out of Austria, soiling the sheets, but he’s too exhausted to do anything other than collapse on top of the sticky mess. He rolls onto his stomach. Speaking into the pillow, he says, “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll let you two be alone.”

The German brothers make eye contact, reaching an unspoken agreement.

“Don’t add ‘stupid’ to the list of your personality flaws,” Prussia tells Austria, “Stay the night.”

“No--,” Austria starts to argue the point, but Germany interrupts him, “Brother is right. When you have enough energy, go take a bath or shower, then come back here and we’ll all sleep together on clean sheets.”

“But--,” Austria tries to protest, only to be cut short by Prussia. “You didn’t even get off. West has such a beautiful mouth. I’m sure he’d be glad to put it to use on you later.”

“Oh, all right,” Austria concedes.

Prussia reaches over Austria and shares a brief but steamy kiss with Germany. The brothers then lie down on either side of Austria and gently embrace him.

“Thanks for being a cheap bastard,” Prussia tells Austria.

Germany softly kisses Austria on the temple and echoes his brother’s sentiments, using kinder words, “Thank you for the gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author apologizes for:  
> • using German unity as an excuse to write double anal penetration  
> • referring to a human testicle as “Prussian royalty”  
>  ~~• being a massive pervert in general~~


End file.
